Threesome's are not fun unless read by everyone
by Fire and Ice will always love
Summary: Drunk threesome featuring Ike, Link, and Roy! YAOI.


Roy, Ike, and Link stumbled into Link's room, laughing.

They had just gotten home from a party and were obviously a little tipsy.

They fell on the floor, laughing at one another. Link struggled to get up, using Roy to keep his balance.

Roy sighed, finding a "comfy" spot on the floor to lay on.

"Aw shit.." Ike said. "I got beer on my shirt." He pulled it up over his head, wrestling with it to get it off. After he finally did, he threw it across the Roy.

Roy looked Ike up and down. The weirdo just fought with a freaking shirt, but that's not what was on his mind.

"Yah know Ike...you're really kinda..hot." He said, grinning. "I mean look at you, with your..muscles and whatnot." He laughed. "I wish I looked like that..." He said sadly.

"Yeah.. Roy's right." Link said, moving over closer to Ike. He placed a hand on Ike's stomach. "Your abs are like freaking rocks!"

Link suddenly took his shirt off too. "See...nothin. Why don't you give me some of yours?"

"No!" Roy said, pushing Link away. "They're mine!" He grabbed Ike defensively.

Ike laughed, looking down at Roy. He had to admit his friend was pretty cute. He loved the way he was built, small frame but a nice body and good ass. Wait, did he just say his friend had a good ass?

"I wonder what it feels like." He thought to himself. He reached down, and, without thinking, grabbed Roy's butt.

"Ah!" Roy gasped. "W-What are you doing?!" He blushed.

"Just...wondering." Ike said.

"Oh...well I've always kinda wondered something too." Roy said, blushing even darker.

He leaned up, kissing Ike firmly on the lips.

Ike groaned, feeling the red heads soft lips against his.

"W-What if we went into the bedroom?" Link asked. He always wanted to know what Ike was like in bed, though he would never admit it.

Ike and Roy agreed, following Link onto his bed. Roy wrapped his arms around Link, kissing his neck. Link moaned, pulling Roy close. He eased him down onto the bed so Roy was lying on his back.

Link got up on top of Roy, grabbing the sides of his face. He firmly kissed Roy, sneaking his tongue in between the red head's plump lips. Roy groaned, fighting with his tongue against Link. Eventually they broke apart, gasping for air.

Link pushed Roy's shirt off of him, running a hand over his smooth abs. He pinched Roy's nipple, and he covered the other one with his mouth, licking and nipping at it. Roy moaned, slightly arching his back.

Meanwhile Ike leaned over, undoing Roy's pants. He started to massage the bulge growing in Roy's boxers, earning a mewl from the teen.

Ike then pulled Roy's underwear down, releasing the hard and large member they held. Roy gasped as he felt the cool air wash over him.

Link moved off of Roy, giving Ike room. Link latched onto Roy's neck, sucking and biting it, causing Roy to moan loudly.

Ike sat on top of Roy's legs, leaning over to kiss the boy's erection. He then took it into his mouth, deep throating Roy. Roy gasped, arching his back. He had never felt so many things being done to him at the same time.

He felt Link's hot breath on his neck, meanwhile Ike's hot mouth wrapped around his member. He could fell a pressure building up, knowing he was close.

"Ah...fuck! I think I'm gonna c-cum!" He gasped, thrusting his hips into Ike's mouth.

He was two seconds away from release, when Ike suddenly got off of him.

"W-What?" Roy said, thrusting his hips in a horny matter. "Why did you...?"

Ike grabbed Roy from Link, whispering into Link's ear. "Let's tease him..."

Link smirked, nodding his head in agreement.

Link leaned over the bed, looking on the floor. There he saw their belts laying on the ground. He picked one up, grabbing Roy's arms together, tying it around them.

Ike pulled up Roy's hips, pushing his face down into the bed. He lined up Roy's feet with the bed post's grabbing the other two belts to tie his feet to them.

Roy was left with his ass hanging in the air, propped up by his knees, with his face down against a pillow. He hands were tied behind his back with his feet tied to the posts, leaving him completely vulnerable. This feeling of vulnerability turned Roy on even more.

Ike ran a hand over Roy's smooth ass, grabbing one of his cheeks.  
He quickly undressed himself, then leaned over to lick Roy's puckered hole.

Roy gasped, feeling Ike's breath and wet tongue on his backside. He moaned, backing up into Ike's face.

Meanwhile Link also undressed himself, positioning his hard member at Roy's mouth. He grabbed the red head's jaw, pulling his mouth open. He pushed his member inside, making Roy suck him.

Link groaned, running his hands through the boy's hair. Damn did he have a nice mouth.

Link slowly trusted into his mouth as Ike began to prepare the boy's backside.

He slowly slid a finger into the boy's hole, causing Roy to gasp.

He had never been touched this way, but he trusted his friends, knowing they wouldn't hurt him.

Ike added a second finger, scissoring him. Link felt Roy gasp, panting around his member. He grabbed the back of the boy's head, thrusting into him a bit faster.

Link felt himself get close. "Fuck Roy, I'm gonna..." His hips shook, shooting his seed into Roy's mouth and face.

Meanwhile Ike added a third finger, causing Roy to yelp. Ike tried his best to stretch out the tight hole, wanting Roy to feel the same amount of pleasure he was about to.

He lined up his cock with Roy, slowly pushing his way in. Ike hissed, throwing his head back, feeling Roy's hot tightness squeeze his member. He moaned, trying to hold back from thrusting himself in completely.

"Ahg..fuck! Its so big!" Roy gasped, tears welling in his eyes. He didn't think it was going to hurt this bad.

Link reached down to grab Roy's member, stroking it to help him with the pain. Roy moaned, feeling Link's slender fingers brush over his tip. Ike started to slowly thrust into the red head, groaning.

Roy whimpered, beginning to feel pleasure from Ike's thrusts. "A-Ah...mmm."

"Gah FUCK!" Roy moaned, feeling a sudden wave a pleasure hit him.

"_Bingo_." Ike thought.

Ike picked up the pace, trying to hit that bundle of nerves with each thrust.

"Ah shit Ike!" Roy moaned, arching his back. "Harder!" He yelled.

Ike quickened his thrusts as Roy backed into him. "Damn you have a good ass." Ike moaned, feeling himself getting close. Roy was getting close too, he could tell.

Just as Roy was about to come, Ike pulled out.

"C'mon Ike not again!" Roy whined.

"We can't forget about Link." Ike grinned.

Link moved over behind Roy, grabbing a handful of his ass. He leaned over, placing hot kisses down Roy's back.

Roy moaned. Link was different than Ike. Link was gentler, but he had more passion. He could feel Link's hot hands rubbing his sides, and his thighs creating friction against his. Link untied Roy, letting his body fall on to the mattress.

He pulled Roy's hips up to him. Link groaned as he slowly pushed himself in. Ike was right, he did have a good ass. Link was about to start moving when he felt Ike's arms wrap around his waist. He stiffened when he felt Ike massage his backside.

"What are you...?"

"You didn't think I was gonna leave myself like this did you?" Ike whispered huskily in his ear. Link felt his hard member rubbing up against him.

Ike pushed Link over so he was bent over Roy, positioning himself at the blonde's entrance.

"W-Wait you didn't- ah!" Link yelped, feeling Ike stretch him.

"We'll go at the same time." Ike groaned, pulling himself out of Link before plunging back in.

Link nodded, trying to ignore the pain. He timed himself with Ike's thrusts plowing into Roy while Ike plunged into him.

"Ungh!" Link moaned, feeling so many new sensations. He had never dreamed of doing something like this. He could feel Ike's hot stomach press against his back, feeling the sweat from his body trickle onto his own.

He quickened his pace, slapping Roy's ass. Link pulled the red head up against him, biting his neck.

"Ahh!" Roy moaned.

Meanwhile Ike grabbed a fistful of Link's ass, thrusting into him quicker and quicker. He put his face against Link's back, panting.

"Oh fuck Ike!" Link gasped.

"Mmm..I'm c-close!" Roy moaned, arching his back.

"M-Me too..." Link gasped, thrusting into Roy as fast as he could.

"Let's come together." Ike grunted, ramming into Link.

"Hnng.." Roy moaned. "Uuh...oh shit...ah..Link!" He screamed, throwing his head back as he came.

"Ike!" Link gasped, coming as he felt Roy's walls clench around him.

"Link!" Ike yelled, thrusting into Link as hard as he could, riding out his climax.

The three collapsed onto the bed together, covered in sweat. Their pants echoed throughout the room.

"Mmm...I love you guys." Roy mumbled into the mattress before falling asleep.

Ike chuckled at the younger boy's sweetness. He pulled some sheets overtop of him.

Link crawled up beside Ike, pulling the blankets over himself as well. He gave Ike a kiss. "Night." He slurred.

The three fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

~The next day~

Ike yawned as he groggily opened his eyes. He groaned, his head pounding. "_How much did I drink_?" He thought to himself.

He rolled over, bumping into someone. Ike quickly sat up, looking to see who it was.

"_What the fuck..._?" He thought. Why was Link sleeping beside him?

Wait...why was Roy here too?!

Why were they all in Link's bed?!

Why didn't any of them have clothes on?!

"WHAT THE FUCK DID WE DO LAST NIGHT?!"

* * *

Sorry if it WASNT the best, this was my first threesome.

Please review ! :D


End file.
